riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Julie 03/Córka śniegu i lodu/ Rozdział 5
Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. One naprawdę motywują mnie do dalszego pisania, ale... zastanawiam się czy ten rozdział nie będzie jednym z ostatnich. Mam na to coraz mniej czasu, mało kto czyta tego bloga (ostatni wpis aż dwa komentarze, jej), a mój cudownym laptop skasował mi ten rozdział cztery razy! Przysięgam na Styks, że jeśli jeszcze raz to zrobi to utopię go w kiblu. Rozdział V Minnette A mogłam mieć taki spokojny tydzień! Niestety, plująca zielonym dymem nastolatka postanowiła go zniszczyć. Sen o kobiecie stojącej na wzgórzu w klatce z ognia śnił mi się co noc. Co noc bardziej realistyczny, bardziej przerażający. Kobieta mówiła mi, a raczej się na mnie darła, żebym ją uwolniła. Prawdę mówiąc jak tak krzyczała to zastanawiałam się czy warto jej w ogóle pomagać. No bo wydzierająca się na was bogini? To raczej nie jest nic dobrego. Ale jednocześnie chciałam ją uwolnić. Przypominała mi coś. Starszą wersję tego co codziennie widziałam w lustrze. Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że to jest właśnie Chione, zamknięta z jakiegoś powodu w ognistej klatce. Ale dlaczego? Sen zaczął się zmieniać. Zniknęły kwiaty, drzewa, słońce i niebieskie niebo. Wszystko spowiła ciemność. Z oddali dobiegał świdrujący śmiech. W ciemności pojawiały się mgliste kształty, które po chwili znikały. Można było teraz dosłyszeć więcej śmiechów. Poczułam jak coś ciągnie mnie za ręke i popycha dalej w ciemność… Obudziłam się zlana potem, oczy piekły mnie od łez. Nigdy nie lubiłam ciemności. Babcia opowiadała mi, że wtedy budzą się wszystkie złe duchy. Rozejrzałam się w około. Byłam w domku jedenastym. Domku Hermesa. Mimo nieobecności większości obozowiczów poczułam, że robi mi się tu duszno i wybiegłam na dwór. Przysiadłam na werandzie i wpatrywałam się w niebo. Już niedługo wzejdzie słońce. Tam myśl dodała mi otuchy. Zamknęłam oczy. Tym razem nie miałam koszmarów. * * * Obudziłam się, gdy Connor Hood potrząsnął mnie za ramię. Otworzyłam oczy i popatrzyłam się na niego. Szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Jeśli tak bardzo przeszkadza ci obecność chłopaków w tym domku, to wystarczy powiedzieć. Powiesimy ci jakieś prześcieradło albo coś. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęłam się kącikiem ust. - Nie, to nie o to chodzi. Ale skoro już się zaoferowałeś… - Ja nic nie mówiłem! – zaprotestował Wskazałam ręką na gromadkę obozowiczów i spiżowego smoka obok nich. - Co się tam dzieje? – zapytałam - A..to… - Connor podrapał się w głowę – dziś o świcie taki jeden obozowicz… Leo Valdez… dowiedzieliśmy się, że jednak żyje i… no chyba sama widzisz, co? Cały obóz szaleje z radości. Leo był jednym z Przepowiedni Siedmiorga. - Och – słyszałam o tym. Mówili o niedawnej wojnie z gigantami i Gają, i o tej przepowiedni, i o tym, że jeden chłopak zginął. A tera z powrócił ze swoją nieśmiertelną dziewczyną. Fajnie widzieć, że nie wszyscy herosi kończą tragicznie. - Chodź – powiedział syn Hermesa – zaraz zacznie się śniadanie. * * * Zaraz po śniadaniu Chejron zwołał naradę w jakiejś ważnej sprawie. Z początku ucieszyłam się ponieważ domek Hermesa miał dziś większość przedpołudnia wolne. Jednak moja radość nie trwała długo. Okazało się, że jestem potrzebna na zebraniu. Wbiegłam do Sali ze stołem do pin ponga. Wokół niego siedział tuzin obozowiczów, Chejron w ludzkiej postaci siedzącej na wózku i rudowłosa dziewczyna, której nigdy nie widziałam. Centaur zaprosił mnie abym usiadła. Tak też zrobiłam. - Minnette, właśnie rozmawialiśmy o tym, że na świecie ostatnio dzieje się coś dziwnego. Jak pewnie zauważyłaś jest środek grudnia, a pogoda jest bardzo… letnia. Przypuszczamy, że ma to coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem twojej matki, Chione. Na dźwięk jej imienia wzdrygnęłam się. Po kilku dniach spędzonych w Obozie Herosów nadal nie mogłam oswoić się z myślą, że moją matką jest grecka bogini śniegu. To takie… dziwne. - Chione zniknęła? Jak…? – zapytałam, ale częściowo znałam odpowiedź. Wiedziałam, że kobietą z moich snów (cholera, ale to dziwnie zabrzmiało) jest moja matka. Centaur westchnął. - Tak to już jest, że czasami budzą się jakieś mroczne siły, chcąc przejąć władzę nad Olimpem. Ostatnimi czasy zdarza się to dosyć często. Najpierw tytani, potem Gaja i giganci, a teraz cóż… kolejna pierwotna siła budzi się do życia. - Jaka pierwotna siła? – zapytał Adam. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że on też tu jest. Sama nie wiem dlaczego ale poczułam się jakby coś połaskotało mnie w brzuchu. Co przecież jest głupie… on mnie irytuje, a nie intryguje. Najwyraźniej moje serce nie dostrzega różnicy. - Nie mamy pewności – rzekł Chejron. Najwyraźniej nie chciał nikogo straszyć. Przeczuwałam, że sytuacja musi być naprawdę kiepska, skoro tak bardzo się przejął. - No dobrze… - zaczęłam – ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - Ależ ty jesteś tępa – mruknął Adam – To chyba oczywiste, że szykuje się misja. Skoro to twoja matka jest w tarapatach, to chyba logiczne, że ty powinnaś ją uwolnić. I nawet ja to wiem, a nie jestem synem Ateny. - No oczywiście, przecież jesteś synem Nike. Bogini zwycięstwa – powiedziałam całkiem nieźle naśladując jego głos. Zaczerwienił się. Ha! Wreszcie udało się komuś go zgasić. Malcolm wstał i przemówił. - No więc już wiemy, że będzie misja. Wiemy kto ją poprowadzi. I mniej więcej wiemy co jest jej celem, ale nie wiemy gdzie szukać… - Miałam sen – wyrwało mi się. Chejron poprosił mnie żebym o nim opowiedziała. Poczułam się dziwnie mówiąc innym o sowich snach. Zwykle zostawały w mojej głowie i nikt nie miał o nich pojęcia. Kiedy skończyłam wszyscy na chwilę zamilkli. Nagle wstała tak dziewczyna o rudych włosach… Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Jej oczy rozbłysły zielonym blaskiem, a z ust wydobywały się kłęby dymu w tym kolorze. Po chwili przemówiła głosem tysięcy weży. ''- NA OGNISTYM WZGÓRZU ZIMA UWIĘZIONA,'' UWOLNIĆ JĄ TRZEBA – JEJ DZIECIĘ TEGO DOKONA. SYN ZWYCIĘSTWA, CÓRKA ZIMY, DZIECIĘ GROMU, JEDNO Z NICH ŻYWE NIE WRÓCI DO DOMU. JEŚLI BĘDĄ POD OSŁONĄ NOCY WĘDROWAĆ, OLIMPU MOGĄ NIE URATOWAĆ. To była przepowiednia. Nie brzmiała jak jakaś Wielka Przepowiednia co można zaliczyć na plus. Martwiła mnie jednak jej treść. Syn zwycięstwa – syn Nike, to może być Adam lub inny chłopak z domku siedemnastego. Córka zimy – odpowiedź może być tylko jedna i jakoś mnie ona specjalnie nie uszczęśliwia. Dziecię gromu – tu na pewno chodzi o dziecko Zeusa, czyli o Thalię (w co raczej wątpię) lub o Jasona (co jest bardziej prawdopodobne). W obozie często żartowano na temat przepowiedni. Mówiono, że są zwykle bardzo pokręcone. Ta jednak, była przynajmniej dla mnie, zrozumiała i klarowna. Jeden uczestnik tej misji zginie… To nie napawało mnie optymizmem. Rozejrzałam się po Sali wszystkich zatkało. Adam wydawał się trochę przygnębiony, ale próbował to ukrywać. Jason – wyglądał jakby właśnie skazano go na śmierć, co oczywiście mogło być prawdą. Ale czemu obaj myśleli, że to właśnie oni idą na misję? - To co? Wiemy, że Minnette idzie na misję? Kto dalej? – zapytał centaur - Ja – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Adam i Jason. - Hmm… A więc dobrze… - zaczął Chejron – przygotujcie się rano wyruszacie na misję. Ton jego głosu, ani wyraz jego twarzy nie wykazywały entuzjazmu. Ponadto miał posępną minę, w jego oczach czaił się głęboki smutek. Pewnie widział już setki herosów, którzy ruszali na pewną śmierć. * * * Wieczorem spakowałam się na podróż i położyłam się spać. Ten koszmar był najgorszym koszmarem w moim życiu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach